We recently developed a noninvasive method with brain imaging to measure amphetamine-induced dopamine (DA) release in humans. We propose to measure amphetamine-induced DA release with brain imaging in 24 nontreatment seeking cocaine abusers after 3 weeks of abstinence and in 60 healthy control subjects.